team_ari_mario_the_music_boxfandomcom-20200214-history
(Mario) The Music Box v1.1: Walkthrough
This page contains a full walkthrough for (Mario) The Music Box. It is also recommended to remember save your game every now and then! The walkthrough is incomplete of the moment as the previous editor has yet to update. This article is free to edit for those who wish to provide their knowledge of the game, making it easier for players to progress through the game smoothly, as well as helping them achieve the True Ending. Walkthrough Beginning: Game starts with Mario walking in a rainy trail, searching for the house. He will notice the house is just a little up ahead. When entering through the front gates for the first time, the door to enter the house will be locked. The player must find something to pry the door open. The player may search the fountain and they will come across a rusty crowbar to use to open the door. Using the crowbar, the player will fill a gauge to open the door. The crowbar will break once the door has been opened. Upon entering the mansion, the player will be in the Foyer. There will be no light except from a lit hall coming from the foyer's very top left direction (you should see a red arrow pointing to go that direction). When going towards that area, you will hear the music box playing down the hall. Head closer till you hit the next room and you will come across the music box. Examine the music box and a cutscene will appear. After it's over, Mario will take the music box, receive a Map Card and a Lantern. Leave the room from where you entered and read the message written in blood on the wall in the hallway. It will tell you to head back to the foyer and take the exit. When going back to the entrance of the house, Mario will notice the door is missing. From that point on, the player will now proceed choose to investigate the entire first floor. 1st Floor The player as Mario would now investigate the entire first floor and a little bit of the second floor. The player's goal is to go to the right wing and meet Aria. She would then ask for the music sheet. The player must go to the bathroom and achieve the first music sheet. But must they must beware of the bathroom girl. Then go to ??? and the player will see the scissor girl. Go to the door and spam it many times and it will open. Go back in and take the music sheet. Give the music sheet to Aria and she will give the player the library key. Go to the library and look in the table, the player will find the kitchen's key. Then go to the kitchen and there would a safe. Go to the left wing and the player will see the plants. There is a key hidden in one of the plants. Open the chest and you will get a hopeless paper. Go back to the kitchen and enter all the number that match with the letter (1 is a,2 is b and so on) The password would be: 8151651451919. The player then gets the bedroom key...